


Five Times Phil Tried to Propose and the one Time he Did (Kindof)

by zoegayle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Mention of Minor Character Death, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoegayle/pseuds/zoegayle
Summary: PAIRING: Phan (Phil/ Dan)GENRE: Fluff (w/ a slight mention of sex)WARNING: mention of a minor character death, slight cursing, (and the mention of sex- I guess)SUMMARY: Every time Phil was going to propose something always came up, until one time he got to (kindof).





	

**Author's Note:**

> the words in ' ' are Phil's thoughts

‘I can do it.’

‘It’s been five fucking years.’

‘I just need to grow a pair and do it.’

‘Come on Phil. Don’t be a wimp just do it.’

‘I’m going to do it.’

–

It was Monday, a day to relax after the radio show. Dan and Phil were sitting on the couch watching some show neither of them was really paying attention to. 

“So I was thinking,” Phil started.

“Oh no should I run.” Dan joked

“Haha no, when was the last time we’ve been on an actual date? Like a really over the top, posh restaurant that we can barely afford but we go there anyways.”

“Are you trying to ask me out on a date?”

“Maybe. Why? Would you say yes?”

“Of course I would.”

“Then, Will you go out on a date with me this Saturday?”

“Yes, Phil I will go on a date with you this Saturday.” Dan smiled.

–

‘I’ve got the ring. I have reservations. I have the number of the taxi service.’

–

It was Wednesday when Dan’s phone rang, seeing as it was his mum he picked up immediately, because his mum only ever called if it was important.

“Yeah mum, is everything okay?” Dan was already panicking slightly.

“Well, yes and no.” Dan’s mum started.

“Well what happened?” Dan questioned.

“You know Grandma, the one with the extra toe?”

“Yeah, what about her? Did it fall off? Is she growing another one?” He asked slightly joking.

“Not exactly no.” She sighed.

“Is it anything with the toe?”

“No there’s nothing to do with her toe. Nothing to do with anybody’s toes as a matter of fact.”

“Then what’s wrong with her?” Dan asked coming out more of a whisper than anything because he knew something bad was happening.

“Well, Dan, you know shes kind of old, and well she might be dying- because of her old age.”

“Can I come see her before hand?”

“Of course sweetie, you might want to come this weekend, we’re not sure how much longer she’ll last.”

After they talked a bit more and said their goodbyes Dan walked over to Phil and rested his head on Phil’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry.” Dan weakly told Phil.

“Why are you sorry? I’m the one who should tell you I’m sorry Dan, your grandma might die soon.” Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s body to hold him closer.

“But Phil, you’ve been trying to go on an actual date and stupid shit keeps coming up and-”

“Hey, Dan it’s okay. None of this is your fault. Don’t be so hard on yourself.” Phil cut him off before he could go into an unintentional tangent.

“I know, I want to not have to deal with this stuff and just have a free weekend, all to ourselves. Then you can spoil me like I know you want to.”

“What?! No… I never said such things.”

“Whatever. Lets just go sit down and cuddle so my brain can clam the fuck down.”

“Okay whatever you say princess.” Phil joked.

‘Yep, not this weekend either.’

–

A couple weeks later Phil decided to try again.

“Hey Dan, do you want to go on a date on Saturday. Just a regular date you know see a movie, eat dinner at a fancy restaurant, you know like we were going to do last month.” Phil  
asked Dan while walking into the office.

“Wow dude you really know how to whoo a guy into going out with you.” Dan laughed.

“YepＩtry, so is that a yes or a no?” Phil asked for reasoning.

“It’s a yes- maybe- it depends. Are we going to eat dinner and act all fancy then we get home and have hot kinky sex? Where is it going to be this time? The breakfast bar? The wall? The shower?” Dan walked over to where Phil was standing.

“Do you want hot kinky sex?” Phil whispered right in Dan’s ear making him shiver.

“Not with you.” Dan joked walking off.  
Saturday morning and they were just waking up when suddenly at the same time both off their phones went off- it was a text message- from Scott Mills. He said that there was a mandatory meeting about their radio show. Phil internally sighed he knew this was going to happen.

“Well I guess we don’t have a choice, we kind of have to go don’t we?” Dan spoke first.

“Can’t we just say we didn’t see the message, go back to sleep and them go to dinner later- like we planed to?” Phil stressed the last part.

“Phil. You and I both know we can’t- can we- no, we can’t. We have to go to it.” Dan answered.

“Well…”

“No, Phil, we’ll just go on another date next week or something.”

“Yeah we could do that.” Phil sighed.

“And besides we might get back home in time to shower and go on this fancy date you planned.” Dan tried to reassure.

“True, but lets not jinx anything.” Phil knocked on the (fake) wooden bedside table. “But since we don’t have a choice might as well get up and get going.”

“Yeah then it’ll be over sooner and then you can take me out on that date you’ve been planning.” Dan shot out of bed realizing what he just said.

“We need to go now.” Phil said excitedly rushing to put his clothes on.

–

After a long day at the BBC both Dan and Phil knew there was no way they were going on a date tonight. They were told some ideas that their producers had for a new 'Dan vs. Phil’ and then they had to try it out and they both knew they weren’t going to do it 'too much exercise’ was what Dan had told their producers when they finished the test run.

–

Phil thought that maybe if he proposed to Dan on his birthday then it would be the best birthday present Phil would have given and Dan would receive. The only thing that would be terrible is if Dan refused to marry him, that would ruin Dan’s birthday for the both of them and Phil wasn’t a sadist- he wasn’t going to do that to Dan or himself for that matter.

“Hey Phil,” Dan started to talk while they were both on the coach, “my parents want to take me to dinner for my birthday. Is that okay with you, like you didn’t have anything planned yet?” (it’s a week before his birthday of course Phil had something planned already)

“No, nothing planned, go to dinner with your parents. When you get back we can sit and watch movies that you can pick, and fall asleep at like 4am cuddling on the coach with a blanket that’s way too big and hot for summer.” Phil said in almost relief of not having to do something (like proposing) to ruin Dan’s birthday if Dan didn’t want to get married to him.

“No birthday sex?” Dan whined.

“No, that’s before you go to dinner with your parents. That way if you have a little limp in your step everybody will know that your boyfriend treats you right on your birthday.” answered Phil more joyously than before.

“You’re going to never let me go to a dinner with out limping my way though the restaurant, my parents always ask if I fell and hurt my ankle on the way there while my brother just laughs quietly to himself.” Dan complained jokingly.

“Well what kind of boy friend would I be if I didn’t show you how much I love you?”

“A very boring kind.” Dan answered with a smile resting his head on Phil’s chest.

\- -

Phil had planned on proposing by just putting the ring at the bottom of Dan’s coffee from Starbucks- it seemed easier than all his other plans that kept failing.  
It was a simple plan really; he was going to order both their drinks and just put the ring in Dan’s, waited until he noticed, then popped the question- not even getting down on one knee just asking it with a serious face looking Dan right in the eye.

But because the universe hates him something always has to get on his way.

So while getting ready to leave for Starbucks (aka sitting on the coach in their pj’s until they cared enough to put on a hoodie to cover up bed hair) they were watching some show that just happened to be on when they turned on the telly. Just when they were about to laugh at some joke one of the characters made, an emergency weather broadcast saying that there was a hurricane that was sending in bad rainstorms and could cause flooding and that they advised you stay indoors with all possibility.

Phil sighed internally ’great, just my luck.’

\- -

Okay so this has to work the time. Still going to be the most romantic way to propose.

“Hey Dan do you want to-"Phil started, but was interrupted by Dan coughing. "I’m gonna take that as a no.”

“No tell me, this is nothing just a mild little cough.” Dan sniffled.

“No is not, when you’re sick you’re really sick. I’ll go make you some soup, you get comfy in bed.” Phil sighed 'this is never going to happen’ he thought.

“Wait, Phil, can you at least tell me why you were going to ask?” Dan asked getting under his duvet.

“I was only going to ask if you wanted to have a date night tonight but…”

“Why do you want to have a date night so bad lately?” Dan narrowed his eyebrows.

“We just haven’t in a while, and I thought that it would be fun. You know go to a fancy restaurant an eat fancy posh food.”

“Oh. Well when I’m no longer plagued, it’s a date.” Dan smiled.

“Alright that’ll be fantastic. Now rest up please, I want to be able to cuddle you without dieing.”

“You won’t die you spoon.” Dan laughed as Phil left the room to make some soup for Dan.

\- -

Dan knew that Phil had to have his Mario kart game, he just knew. 

Dan was searching threw Phil’s bedside table drawer 'lube, condoms, small items fans gave him, a small velvet box, a couple books…’ Dan thought going through. 'Wait. A small velvet box.’ Dan grabbed at it and opened it up. 'Oh wow. This definitely isn’t a cock ring.’ he ran down the hall of the flat into the den.

“Phil, were you planning something. Something that invokes me, greatly?” Dan gasped because of his run.

“Umm,” Phil started. “A nice dinner date but you already knew about that.”

“Is there a reason you wanted to go on a date?”

“Because we haven’t in a while, but you knew that too.”

“Are you sure there’s no other reason?” Dan walked up right to Phil so their chests were almost touching.

“Well I was going to-”

“YES, yes Phil I will marry you.” Dan smiled.

“Yay, I mean yes great. But how did-” Dan held up the box, “oh thought I hid that pretty well.”

“You can’t hide anything very well at all. So aren’t you going to, you know…” Dan gestured between the box, himself and Phil.  
Phil grabbed the box from Dan and picked the ring out of it.

“You know what this means, right? There’s no turning back now, you’re stuck with me forever.” Phil chuckled while sliding on the ring.

“That seems like a fantastic way to spend the rest of my life.” Dan held up his hand, “my hand looks good with a ring on it.” he joked.

“You’re everything always looks good.” Phil wrapped one arm around Dan’s waist and the lifted the other to place his hand under Dan’s chin to make Dan look up at him.

“You’ve already won me, so shut up and kiss me already.”

And so he did.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: so i started writing this 460 days ago according to my ipod. I had all the parts except when Dan found it done… Sorry for the long wait I have another story in my drafts but its gonna be chaptered so I’m going to write all of it so y’all wont have to wait very long for it :D  
> i havn’t wrote in a while (outside of english class) so i hope this is at least okay.
> 
> feedback is <3


End file.
